warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Fur and Clear Eyes
Go to this page: Burned to Pieces series to see the characters and the rest of the books! ❤ Thanks for reading! ❤ chapter 1 My paws churned over the drenched Earth. My paws were thick with mud, rain pounded at my pelt with the most upmost beat. My golden eyes were fixed on the camp entrance, I was soaked from the sudden downpour. I carried two mice in my jaws. Hunting in the rain was horrible, nothing came out, everything stayed burrowed in the ground. I placed the two mice on the fresh-kill pile and made my way swiftly towards the warriors den. I broke through the entrance of the den and shook my sodden pelt. After I was done shaking out my pelt, I padded over to my nest. I was exhausted, the rain had left me chilled to the bone and I felt as if I could sleep for a moon. Collapsing into my nest of warm moss I started to drift into sleep, but many things seemed to cross my mind. Like why in the World Sapphirewind was trying to change Jetstar's mind about attacking LakeClan. Okay, let me get this straight. Sapphirewind is my sister, and she's the most stuck up brat I've ever seen or met in my entire life. In fact, she's ruined my life, over and over again. Pulling stupid and crafty tricks on me, shoving me into the stream, or hurling mud at my pelt. You name it, she's most likely done it to me. What's my come back... Nothing. Just nothing, because if I try to come back at that low life she'll blame me for something I didn't do. All she does is cause trouble, but to other cats she's pure perfection. I mean yes she has stunning bright blue eyes, and the fluffiness white fur but she's a real troll. And I mean that in the most horrible way possible. Also, I forgot to mention the fact that everyone is obsessed with her. Toms are overly protective of her, and she-cats ask about her beauty and try to get tips as to how to be as beautiful as she is. Honestly,she's not that pretty in my eyes, but I guess everyone else has their own option. And apparently everyone else's opinion of my sister is very positive. I guess I'm a negative cat, but whatever, I'm kind of a lone shark as they call me. As I thought about my horrid sister, I clenched my teeth and tried to sink into the depths of sleep. But my brain swirled with thoughts and scenarios, I couldn't get any shut eye. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I saw Sapphirewind. The preppy white she-cat was huddled between two toms. I rolled my eyes. Sapphirewind was flirtatiously giving them both licks on the ears, while they tried to talk to her. I snorted, how low could you go? As soon as Sapphirewind spotted me she hurried away from the drooling toms and over to my nest. At the moment, I felt like verbalizing to no one, and the person I wanted the most to stay the heck away from me was my sister. But here I was laying down with my sister chasing after me like a crippled mouse. I would just have to suck it up and deal with the monster known as my sister. "Hey Lils!" Sapphirewind meowed "How was hunting." "Fine, I caught two mice." "Ohhhhh..." Sapphirewind said like it was the end of the World "that's harsh..." You know what's harsh I thought bitterly staring at her through narrowed golden eyes your face! Although I wanted to spit the remark at my sister, I kept my tongue clenched behind my teeth and nodded slowly. I hated when Sapphirewind acted like everything was the end of everything. Lets just say I once caught this amazingly huge bird and Sapphirewind made it look like a shriveled up mouse I barely caught. I absolutely hated that trait the most, and Sapphirewind just liked to rub it in my face. "What have you been doing today?" I mumbled, I tried to retort back to her but it wasn't nice according to her. That stuck up piece of fox-dung!!! Was what crossed my mind everytime I talked to her. "I went patrolling today." Sapphirewind meowed, then leaning in she made her voice really high pitched and literally screamed "and I went with DARKFLASH!" My sister was obsessed with that Tom, but hey, that was one thing I could agree with her about. That Tom was like an angel sent down from the ranks of StarClab itself. He had sleek black fur, a dark patch on his back, and the most breathe taking amber eyes you could ever meet with. I seriously doubt that I would ever have a chance with him. I've always been a bystander to him when's he walking past me. I've never spoke up when he looked like he could start a whole conversation. And lastly I've never dared to look at him. I've looked at him a couple of times and I swear if I do it again he'll know my secret and everything will rush around this camp faster than a rabbit. "That's amazing." I muttered rolling my eyes and digging myself deeper into my paws. I saw my sisters eyes narrow immediately as my sarcasm left my mouth. "Watch your mouth Lil." She snapped "you know rolling your eyes is unexceptable!" "Your not Softsnow!" I spat "you can't boss me around!" Softsnow was our mother, a moon after we recieved our warrior names she was shattered to death, by cats. And the clan has never been able to find them. Maybe she was shattered from the unknown origin from me and Sapphirewind's father. I was raised without a father, and maybe that's why Sapphirewind is so stuck up. If we had another parent we may have been raised better, and maybe my life wouldn't be so messed up. Sapphirewind's ears flattened and she hissed "we'll I'm smarted than that stupid creature!" She spat "and if you want to keep your pelt the way it is I suggest you shut up!" I growled, she had just called out mother stupid and threatened to rip my pelt off. "I would love to see you try sis." I growled "but I need my rest,so sho!" Sapphirewind spat at me, then turned triumphantly away and padded away. Even the way she walked was annoying. So to sum it up simply, my life was messed up because of my sister. Sometimes I hate life, it's a simple opinion, right? chapter 2 Dawn arose as I opened my eyes. The pale sun set a vibrant glow as I padded swiftly from the warriors den. I looked about the camp. Warriors were quickly gathering around the deputy, orders to be taken and fulfilled. I padded up to the group of cats and waited as Summitfoot gave us our assignments. "Can I go on a border patrol?" I asked swiftly. Some cats turned to me, giving cranky stares from their dreariness. But Summitfoot frowned and meowed. "You've only been asking for border patrols lately." He meowed "is something wrong with hunting Lilymist?" I shook my head, all I felt like doing was getting away from camp, away from Sapphirewind these past couple of sunrises. I completely forgot about hunting. "You may feel happier if you lead a hunting patrol." Summitfoot went on "how about that?" I jumped, I had never lead a patrol before! "Yes please!" I meowed hastily. "Good." Summitfoot meowed laughingly "take Darkflash, Timberpawm and Treeshadow with you." Then with a flick of his tail, I gathered all the cats on my patrol and we headed off. The day was dewy at first, but once everyone got settled into hunting the day shone streaks of growing warmer and warmer. I swiftly caught a plump squirrel at the edge of a shaded tree, a mouse around a couple of ferns, and a rather medium sized blackbird while it was fluttering down for some worms. I was starting to get really good at hunting. Suddenly the bushes shaked and Darkflash leapt out. Her had to rather large mice in his jaws he dropped them next to my prey, looked up, and smiled. "Nice catches Lilymist." He commented "I'm sure Mintwhisker and Twitchwhiskers are going to be really happy with the prey you caught." I felt myself shrink a bit under my pelt, my whiskers twitched. Darkflash almost never talked to me, and when he did it was never this, nice. "Thanks Darkflash, I'm sure Breezetail and her kits will appreciate the mice." "Thanks." Darkflash murmured. Then both of us waited in awkward silence for Timberpaw and Treeshadow to come back. I stared at my paws, my ears twitching every now and then. Darkflash was scraping at some ferns perched along the side of a rather large rock. Then finally, Timberpaw and Treeshadow emerged from the bushes. Both carried two mice, but Treeshadow's were bigger. "Nice catches Timberpaw." Commented Treeshadow dropping his prey to give his chest fur a quick lick "at this rate you'll be one of the best hunters in the clan, I'm very proud of you." Timberpaw beamed from the comments, after all this cat was his mentor. He trotted up happily next to me and meowed. "But look it!" He meowed pointing at my prey "Lilymist caught more then I did." "I'm older than you!" I teased "you won't be catching prey like your mentor until your a fully grown warrior!" Timberpaw was my cousin. His mother Leafbreeze was my mother Softsnow's sister. Timberpaw always complained about how little trained he was compared to me. He was always down on himself, I always reminded him that he would bevery strong one day. "Come on." Darkflash meowed picking up his two juicy mice "this prey isn't going to walk itself back to camp!" Nodding I picked up my three pieces of prey and settled in next to Darkflash, while Treeshadow and Timberpaw were a little bit behind us. "So..." I said, my desperate attempt to get Darkflash to talk to me "how's your life?" Darkflash looked at me and meowed "it's okay, except you really need to pull your sister out of my whiskers, she drives me crazy!" I almost froze then did a happy dance, Darkflash was the only Tom in my clan who wasn't obsessed with my sister. "Thank goodness that not every Tom is obsessed with her!" I spat "I really hate her most of the time. She acts like all toms can't go off and talk to she-cats because their all meant to moon over her!" Darkflash's ears perked immediately "you don't really like your sister, do you?" "Nope." I mumbled "because she's always been a stuck up spoiled brat that everyone thinks is an angel from StarClan, all she's done is make my life miserable!" "I get that." Darkflash meowed "I hope she realizes that she can't personally be by my side every single moment of every single day. She's more annoying then a fox in a fit!" "I'm glad you agree!" I murmured. "I'm glad that there's at least one she-cat who doesn't think she's all that powerful either! So thanks!" Then we both broke into camp and dropped our prey in the pile. My mood rose, everything was falling into place chapter 3 The next morning it seemed Sapphirewind wanted to attack me. I had only just woken up and suddenly I was knocked over. I looked up, there was Sapphirewind giving me her famous death glare. Her blue eyes shook me and sliced right through my heart. She bent her head down and meowed in a hissing kind of tone: "So how did your patrol with Darkflash go yesterday?!" She spat I shook my head "that patrol was organized by Summitfoot!" I spat "and get off of me!" "Not a chance!" Sapphirewind shook me violently "I've always been stronger and retriver than you! Your nothing!" I just growled and thrust upward, I knocked Sapphirewind off balance. She fell on the ground while I stop up, my golden eyes blazed with fear. "This isn't what mother wanted us to be like!" I spat at my sister "she wanted us to be close together!" Getting up Sapphirewind glared at me and hissed "mothers dead you fool! And she wasn't that smart either, taking in a mate from somewhere unknown!" Hissed Sapphirewind "and your so much like her!" I gasped "I'm like her, you two could have literally been twins!" Me and Sapphirewind had drawn in a crowd. Almost everyone in the clan hd gathered around. Most cats were cheering for Sapphirewind. The fluffy furred white she-cat was taking in the praises from the bystanders. I looked at the crowd of cats, I saw Darkflash. He was blinking sternly at Sapphirewind. When Sapphirewind caught eye of Darkflash staring at her, she made a cute face. Darkflash recoiled and muttered something under his breathe. Suddenly Sapphirewind turned to me and hissed: "Your going down Lilymist!" She screeched at me. She flung herself at me, claws outstretched. This is not what mother wanted, she wanted her girls to be closely knit. All tied together, always by each others side. So I sat back and watched my sister, my kin, the one who was birthed alongside me all those moons ago. I closed my eyes almost right at the moment. surprisingly, Sapphirewind's claws never reached me, my flesh was never torn. I opened my eyes. Darkflash stood over me, Sapphirewind lay on the ground, a claw mark imprinted on her pretty fake face. She looked up at Darkflash and meowed. "Darky?" She meowed getting up "what was that for?" "You shouldn't be attacking your sister!" Spat Darkflash "it's wrong! Didn't you hear what your sister said? Your mother wants you to be by each others side! If your mother was here she probably would have disowned you for this!" Sapphirewind absorbed all of this. She pretended to recoil, the dark sole she was she pretended to cry. Her small, fake wails echoed through the camp. As Darkflash got me up he meowed: "Your sisters a brat, I tried, but she's still gonna be on your tail. I go to go." Then Darkflash leapt away from me on his powerful legs. I watched my eyes moony. Suddenly Sapphirewind wailed out: "Lilymist hurt me!" I span around to face her "what?!" I didn't touch you!!!" I spat angrily "your the one who said you were going to tear me to pieces!" Sapphirewind glared at me hatefully for a moment. I flash backed to when we were kits, the day she turned on me. That fateful day ruined my life from now until the end of time! "This scare was your doing!" Spat Sapphirewind. Everyone who had seen Sapphirewind leap at me agreed with her. I span around, you couldn't be serious? Sapphirewind had brainwashed everyone! I was done with her fox-dung! "Your a mousehearted-" I started spitting at her "fox dung covered, badger faced little brat!" Then without another word I ran off. I was done with Sapphirewind! I mean who wouldn't be done with a sole like hers! She's nothing but trouble, and with the power at her paws, many will have to be careful. Or they'll be burned to pieces... And never see the light of day again! chapter 4 Yes I got into trouble for something I didn't do. Stuck cleaning the elders den for a quarter moon. I couldn't help but think Jetstar had given me a petty job to do, after all he had seen what Sapphirewind had done to me all these moons. So stuck picking off elders and switching moss beds I could tell the apprentices were thrilled they didn't have to touch the elders den for another quarter moon. I hated my sister. Everyone treated her as if that tiny claw mark on the side of her face had crippled her. She pretended to trudge around camp, sometimes she crawled to add extra effect. I remember one day turning my back on her dragging her legs around camp, grinding my teeth together, my eyes blinking in pure frustration. You have no idea what frustration is if you've never met this she-cat. She's pure evil, she likes to ruin my life! Anyways so the moon passed that Sapphirewind had challenged me. I didn't have to clean the elders den anymore. It was a quiet day around camp, not much was happening. Suddenly I saw Sapphirewind, who was talking to Summitfoot. I creeped behind a bush only fox-tails away to see the, and drop on on their conversation. "I'm worried Summitfoot!" Said Sapphirewind dramatically. The deputies head tilted to the side, he gave Sapphirewind a frown and meowed "Whats to worry about Sapphirewind?" He asked. She leaned in and meowed "my sisters been threatening me since the fight. Saying if I don't do certain things she'll-she'll-" I almost leaped out of the bushes to tell the truth. But I couldn't. My fur was bristling with anger, my eyes blazed with a misanthropic fire for Sapphirewind. I wanted to destroy her! It was so clear that she was lying a blind cat could have seen what she was doing! I spat to myself, but I kept silent to see what Summitfoot's reaction would be. The brown Tom shifted his big white paws. His light eyes met with Sapphirewind and he meowed. "I hardly doubt that Lilymist is-" Sapphirewind cut him off "she is though! She is!" Cried out Sapphirewind dramatically "I need to tell you something way out in the forest, nobody can hear it. It's extremely important." Summitfoot looked uneasy, but Sapphirewind was giving her famous charm stare that grabbed every guys attention. Suddenly Summitfoot snapped out of it, I mean how low could his warriors go? Nodding he followed Sapphirewind out of camp. I have to see what's going on! I thought following them secretly Summitfoot could be in grave danger! Running after them on my light feet I saw them climbing further up the mountain. It was freezing at the peak and usually anything killed their was buried as soon as you could say mouse by snow. I knew what Sapphirewind was going to do! She had been plotting this for sometime! Forcing Jetstar to give her an apprentice, always snapping orders at the other warriors! Sapphirewind had her eyes set on Summitfoot's position of deputy! And she was going to grab that position by pure and utter force! When they reached the peak I hid behind a small tree and watched. "What is it Sapphirewind?" Breathed Summitfoot. "Oh I don't know?" Sapphirewind meowed, her tail flipping flirtatiously around "I just wanted to spend sometime with you Summitfoot." Summitfoot was confused, but he didn't say a word as Sapphirewind padded over. She curled around him, the brown Tom looked utterly confused, he sat down and gave way to Sapphirewind. I was about to scream out Summitfoot's name so that he might be able to get away, but I was way to late, and oh I payed the price of hesitating. I watched, in horror as Sapphirewind dug her claws into the deputies back. She threw him off her and ripped open his soft stomach. The deputy fell to the ground. As Summitfoot lay there, losing blood, energy, and life, he stared up at Sapphirewind. His jaw suppressed a small sigh. And Sapphirewind giggled and spat at him: "Die you stupid weak cat! Perish in the hands of the dark forest!" Sapphirewind padded away and spat. "See you in the dark forest!" Then she stalked away, her beautiful white pelt blended into the snow. As soon as Sapphirewind had passed I ran out and over to Summitfoot. "I'm going to get you back to camp, you'll be alright!" Summitfoot glared up to me and somehow made out clear words. "I'm n-not-not go-going to make it L-Lilymist." He meowed "tha-thanks for trying to help, q-quench y-your sister, li-like a fire, a fi-fire that need-needs to be put o-out." Then the deputies eyes rolled, he had lost to much blood. I was left crying but was worse was I heard a gasp behind me. It was Sapphirewind. I dropped the deputy and turned in shock. "Lilymist murdered Summitfoot!" Then Sapphirewind darted, leaving me in shock. She had planned this. This plan was to get me out of the clan, because I was the only one who could put an end to her. chapter 5 When I broke into camp everyone was staring at me. All their glances were full of hatred, some were full of sorrow for Summitfoot. Growls and hisses were heard from the crowd as I walked through the camp to the high rock were Jetstar waited. His eyes reflected those in the crowd. And who sat below the high rock, the one and only Sapphirewind. She had a fierce smile on. He eyes issued a challenge. I could see Summitfoot's brown fur prickled in between her claws. I could almost picture the blood that had been splattered all overher face. Of course she washed it off. My sister was a murderer, and she decided to put the weight of that murder on my shoulders. I would forever be shunned by my clan, I would always be sawn as a criminal. To perish and join the dark forest. I hated my sister for all she had done to me, but this whole thing set me on. My edge to put an end to her. She needed to be stopped. But for right now, I had a bigger issue, the clan in front of me. I recoiled to what they might do to me.no, I had to face my sisters does and embrace the force of hatred being thrust toward me. So stepping in front of the big rock, I prepared to face the wrath of my leader. "Sapphirewind tells me you murdered Summitfoot." Jetstar's voice shook with anger "why would you do such a thing?!" I looked at the ground, I wanted to yell out 'Sapphirewind did it!' But I know nobody would believe me. I just cocked my shoulders then relaxed them to show that I had no clue why. Jetstar let out a furious hiss and spat. "He was the most loyal deputy I've ever had!" Spat Jetstar "he would have made a fine, fine, leader! Why would you ever have to ruin his chances?!" Again I just sat there and said nothing. I know what I had to do. "Jetstar, I need to speak to you alone in your den, before you make me go away." I meowed, my throat tightening up "I just have very few things to say and I hope you believe me about them." Jetstar glared at me, then hesitantly he nodded slowly. "Fine, but it better be snappy! Then your all on your own!" The giant black Tom leaped down from the rock in into his den, I followed him. Sapphirewind glared at me with the most hatred I've ever seen her give anyone. "What is it you want?" Jetstar asked. I sighed "I know your not going to believe this but." I meowed swallowing hard "but Sapphirewind murdered him and framed me for it." Jetstar glared at me and shook his head "everyone in the clan would always believe her, I think she may have done it, but how can I trust you. With the clan all up in paws I can't risk saying anything stupid, they expect me to make her deputy so I'm going to have to fill that out." I gasped in shock, Jetstar couldn't do that! He was making his clan go into suicide more if Sapphirewind became deputy... Then leader!! "Y-you can't!" I spat "she'll destroy everything!" Jetstar shook his head and meowed. "If you want to stop her," he meowed, my ears perked immediately "find your father. His name is Kace. I'm sure you've heard of him before." "Of course I've heard of him before!" I meowed "Kace is the leader of the Stone's right?" I meowed "the one famous for being so intelligent? Correct?" Jetstar nodded. "Your mother only told me and Leafbreeze because where littermates. So go off, find the leader of the Stones. He'll know how to help you, and seeing your his daughter I'm sure he'll be with you 100 percent of the way!" "Thank y-you Jetstar!" I meowed "I will go off and try to find him. Aren't the stones perched on the mountain of Oscapella?" I asked. "Yes, now go off child!" Jetstar meowed "you have a long way to go, and no time to spare. The fate of this clan is in. Your paws!" I nodded and leapt out of the den. I almost ran. Directly into Darkflash. The black Tom store at me and meowed. "I want to come with you." He meowed "it's going to be tough back at home." I nodded "you can come, I know what my mission is." "Then meet me outside of the border tonight by the great Willow tree, okay?" Meowed Darkflash "when the moon is directly up above our heads I'll be there." I nodded, Darkflash pretended to hiss at me because cats were staring at us. Then I leapt off into the wilderness. This was only the first page of my story. chapter 6 Me and Darkflash met at the Willow tree. I know I had been outlawed from the clan, and everything about this day was as crappy as could be but this night took my breathe away. The stars glimmered down as if StarClan was watching me. The moon was full, and the little pond beside the willow tree was glistening to its full extent. Everything had fallen into place. Darkflash was there at the time he had set. As handsome as ever he strode up to me and meowed. "You have to tell me the game plan first before we set off." So I told him what Jetstar had sent me to do. Find Kace, my father and the leader of the Stones. Listen to his opinion and have him help us destroy Sapphirewind once and for all. "Kace?" Darkflash meowed his eyes widened "is your father?!" I nodded. I guess that means I'm his 'famous' daughter right? "That's pretty cool" meowed Darkflash "I've never seen him before but I've heard from the elders he's a legend. Finding him and asking for advice is amazing and only the worthy get to do it." "I'm one of those worthy people Darkflash" I meowed "and he will help us, because I'm his daughter." Darkflash nodded. This was a pretty good thing to lean on. This method would destroy Sapphirewind. The only one in this region that could defeat Sapphirewind was Kace and me. We could defeat her, once and for all. Tbc..